To maintain an ecological balance within an aquarium, it is necessary to clean the aquarium water. Cleaning is often accomplished by pumping water from the aquarium to a filter device, filtering the water through a filter medium, and returning the filtered water to the aquarium. As aquarium water passes through the filter media, various particulates trapped by the media can gradually slow or block the passage of water through the media. Thus, it is necessary for the user to periodically remove and replace the filter media.
In some conventional arrangements, the filter device is fully submerged. When the filter media of a fully submerged filter device clogs, circulation of water through the filter device can become highly restricted. That is, only a restricted amount of filtered water can pass through the blocked or clogged filter media, causing strain on the pump and reducing overall water quality by restricting water circulation within the aquarium.
Because the filter media of most filter devices is hidden from view, the user can be unaware that the filter media is clogged. Extended use of clogged filter media can eventually lead to pump damage or excessive component wear. In some arrangements, clogged filter media also results in poor water circulation. In general, improvement has been sought with respect to such filter devices, generally to prevent pump component damage and improve water quality during clogged filter media use.